Icebreaker
Icebreaker is custom Nazi Zombies map and map one of the "Destiny" map pack, which is part of the Apocalypse storyline. Icebreaker has the features of the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' multiplayer map "Discovery". Backstory After the presumed last battle at Descension, the world lived in peace; New America had been fully repopulated and rebuilt, Germany had been reorganized, England had allied with the US, and China condemned all experiments. For fourty years the world remained at peace. No wars broke out. New America had even launched a Spaceport into orbit, which could house thousands of civilians and cargo and make travel easier. While filing documents, a CIA anylist came across a file that housed the coordinates to a German base deep in the Arctic Circle. Almost no information was on the document. All that was written was that the Nazis carried out gruesome experiments in the outpost. In order to destroy the base, the CIA sent Robert Jacobs, Carmine Castello, Heath Smith, and Jakob Yakhobich to investigate and destroy the base. Enemies *Nazi zombies - Due to the base being a Nazi base, the zombies in this map wear an arctic uniform. The outfit is bloody and ripped, and the zombies' faces are light blue (due to the extremely cold conditions). *Hellhounds - The Hellhounds make another appearance in this map. These Hellhounds look exactly the same as the ones in previous maps, except they do not emit flame. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. All of these weapons have been remodeled. 'Pistols' *Colt M1911 *.357 Magnum 'Rifles' *BAR *Kar98k *STG-44 *Gewehr 43 *M1 Garand *M1 Carbine 'Submachine Guns' *MP40 *PPSh-41 *Type 100 *Thompson 'Machine Guns' *FG42 *MG42 *Browning M1919 'Shotguns' *M1897 Trench Gun *Double-Barrel Shotgun *Sawed-Off Double-Barrel Shotgun 'Sniper Rifles' *PTRS-41 'Others' *M2 Flamethrower 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun *Monkey Bomb *Wunderwaffe DG-2 Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Icicles - The Icicles in this map are similar to the Stalegmite Trap. The Icicles cost 1000 points to use. When activated they fall from the roof of the cave and crush zombies. Players are not effected by them. *Snowmobile - The Snowmobile makes its debut in this map. The Snowbile is similar to the Zipline in Shi No Numa. It is used to ride across the no man's land section of the map. The player is not able to control the vehicle, as it is set on an already established path. It costs 1500 points to use. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Power-Ups 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Berserker *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Triple Points *Grim Reaper *Double Points *Death Machine 'Perks' *Nova *Turfbrew *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Quick Revive Trivia *A brand-new trap called "Icicles" make their first appearance in this map. They were created by Sniperteam82308. *This is first map in the Destiny map pack. *Two new Perk-a-Colas, Nova and Turfbrew, make their first appearance here. Category:Icebreaker Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith